memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Detained (episode)
Archer and Mayweather accidentally enter a militarized zone and are detained by an alien race called Tandarans, who are at war with the Suliban. Both men find themselves sharing cells with some Suliban detainees who they believe are wrongly imprisoned. Summary Travis Mayweather and Jonathan Archer wake up in a prison cell, knowing little how they ended there. Trying to learn more about the place, they soon realize all the other prisoners are all Sulibans. They are then taken to Colonel Grat, the man in charge of the detention complex. He tells them that the Tandarans are at war with the Suliban Cabal. The shuttlepod Archer and Travis were on had been at the wrong place at the wrong time (near Tandaran military installatons) and the Tandarans mistook them for disguised Sulibans. But since their DNA identified them as human, Grat tells them they should be released easily and shortly. He also suggests they don't become too close to the Sulibans detained with them. , who is in charge of Detention Complex 26.]] Archer, being a "very curious man" as he later says, makes contact with a Suliban named Danik. From him, he learns that it is not all Sulibans are in the cabal and they are only normal civilians. He also learns that the Suliban homeworld had become uninhabitable long ago and they are mostly nomadic people. The Sulibans who settled in the Tandar sector had been confined to detention camps since the early times of the war between Tandarans and the Cabal. Meanwhile, Enterprise is trying to find what happened to Captain Archer, but Grat wouldn't tell them. He only tells them that the captain is fine and should be released shortly. A little while later, he learns from the Tandaran intelligence that the captain has considerable knowledge about the Cabal and asks Archer to tell him what he knows. Since Archer is unwilling to take sides in their conflict, he is not cooperative. Grat then decides (maybe not on his own initiative) to keep him a little longer to be sure to get the information he wants. He contacts Enterprise to keep them informed that their crewmates won't probably be freed soon. At that point Enterprise is able to trace the signal back to the prison camp and T'Pol decides to take the matter into her own hands. When they arrive at the complex, Archer decides to stay a little longer to help the other prisoners. His uncooperativeness, along with his friendly attitude towards the Sulibans, make Grat become a little less friendly. When he discovers a communicator Travis had on him, he then openly threatens Enterprise and sends Archer into an isolation cell. Enterprise is however able to teleport Malcolm (disguised as a Suliban) into the prison and the three are finally able to return safely to the Enterprise. The Sulibans escape, too, and go their own way on ships that were in a nearby hangar. Archer is satisfied to have helped these people, but following his last encounter with Grat, he wonders if these homeless Sulibans will stick to their conviction or fall to the attracting cabal as Grat predicted. Background Information *Both Dennis Christopher and Christopher Shea played Vorta in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Christopher appeared as Borath in "The Search, Part II" and Shea appeared as Keevan in "Rocks and Shoals" and "The Magnificent Ferengi." *Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell worked together for five seasons on the sci-fi series Quantum Leap. They played Dr. Samuel "Sam" Beckett, the Leaper who travelled through time, and Rear Admiral Albert "Al" Calavicci, his holographic Observer, respectively. *While interrogating Archer, Grat repeatedly consults a handheld portable computer, reminiscent of Al Calavicci's use of the handlink in Quantum Leap with which he would access the QL computer 'Ziggy'. *Though this would be his only appearance, Grat would send an operative named Keyla after Archer a few episodes later in "Two Days and Two Nights" to gain information about the Suliban. Links and References Guest Stars * Dennis Christopher as Danik * Christopher Shea as Sajen * David Kagen as Klev * Jessica D. Stone as Narra * Dean Stockwell as Grat Co-Starring * Wilda Taylor as Suliban Woman Species Mentioned/Seen *Klingon *Suliban *Tandaran *Vulcans References American; arbitrator; Borothan; Broken Bow; Cabal; Central Magistrate's Office; Chef; Colonel; communicator; cosmetic surgery; Detention Complex 26; DNA; electric chair; genetic enhancement; internment camp; Japanese; Klaang; Klingon; magistrate; Major; Manzanar; Niburon Colonies; Oklahoma; particle weapon; phase cannon; phase pistol; Qo'noS; Querella Province; Rigel X; Sarin; sawdust; Second World War; Shuttlepod 1; Shuttlepod 2; Silik; spatial torpedo; Starfleet Charter; Suliban; Suliban government; Suliban helix; Suliban homeworld; Suliban starship; Tandar Prime; Tandarans; Tandaran food; Tandaran nursery rhyme; Tandaran patrol ship; Tandaran transport; Tandar sector; Temporal Cold War; transporter; vegetarian; Vulcans; Vulcan High Command; Vulcan database. Category: ENT episodes de:In sicherem Gewahrsam es:Detained nl:Detained sv:Detained